Morning After the Night Before
by Lady Jane's Muse
Summary: one shot. Kind of a tag to my story 'skating on thin ice'. Hope you enjoy x


A/N - This is just a short onshot - I've been having the day from hell with major car problems. Anyone else pick up their car from the garage only to have it break down on the way home and need to get it towed back? Anyone ever leave the garage a second time with promises of 'yes it really has been fixed this time and there's no way you'll break down again' only to be calling the tow truck 30 minutes later? it's been quite stressful and, without wanting to vent my frustration anymore, let me just say that I started typing when I got home - in a courtesy car rather than my own :( -and this is the result.

* * *

Bobby turned over and blindly reached for the warm body lying next to him. His pounding head convinced him that opening his eyes and letting in any light would be an extremely bad idea. He had no idea what time it was, how long he had been asleep or even where he was. He had gone out the previous night with the intention of getting rip roaring drink and it seemed as if he had achieved his goal. Celebrating the fact that he was a free man hadn't quite been the same without his brothers but there had been plenty of familiar faces in Johnny-G's bar and he had been bought more than a few welcome home drinks.

Despite how drunk he had been, it seemed as if he had avoided wearing beer goggles. He couldn't remember exactly who he was lying next to but, stroking her shapely hips and toned stomach, he knew that he was lying next to something special. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo as she began to stir next to him. He'd never really been one for spooning but being in prison for four months with no female companionship wasn't exactly easy. He pulled her closer, fleeting images of the previous night coming back to him, wondering how far he could get before she realised he didn't remember her name.

As she began to wake up she leant back against him. He let his hands wander up and down her body, painting a more arousing picture than his eyes ever could. She writhed against him, responding to his touch with moans of pleasure, still mostly asleep herself. Bobby leant in, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders before nibbling her ear lobe. She groaned in appreciation but the words she uttered were the last thing he expected or wanted to hear.

"Angel, adoro eso." Sofi murmured between breathes, unable to remember when she had last been woken up in the same way. As soon as she spoke his hands stopped moving. "Baby, don't stop now…Angel?"

Even if she hadn't have said his brother's name, Bobby would have known her voice anywhere. His eyes flew open confirming his worst nightmare but he still had to blink twice to believe what he was seeing. He didn't remember even seeing Sofi at Johnny-G's place, let alone bringing her home. She was Angel's girl and they had never been friends. How the hell did he end up in bed with her, naked, with his hands on things Angel dreamed he was the only one to ever touch.

"Shit!" Bobby shouted, jumping out of bed quicker than he ever had before

"Bobby!" Sofi screeched as she turned around, realising for the first time who she was with. She was shocked, ashamed and bewildered all at the same time. The last thing she remembered was downing tequila shots with her cousin at Johnny-G's. The rest of the night was a blur.

As she looked at him, he realised that he was standing buck naked and still semi aroused, although that situation was sorting itself out slightly quicker than his male ego might have liked. He grabbed the covers quickly in a vain attempt to preserve some dignity only to expose an equally naked Sofi still lying on the bed causing the latter to scream in protested and grab them back. The tug of war for the covers would have been extremely amusing had the parties involved not been so mortified.

"Will you shut the fuck up! You'll wake the whole goddamn house!" Bobby said, relinquishing the duvet in an effort to quiet the Latino woman. He figured that at this stage there was nothing left for either of them to see anyway. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he reached for some underwear.

"What am I doing here! What the hell are you doing here? This is Angel's room. How in God's name did I end up here with you?"

"I'm staying in this room 'cause the fairy is in my old room. You think I wanted to wake up next to La Vida Loca? I can't even remember getting home last night let alone bringing your ass with me!"

"You think I like waking up next to you!" Sofi replied though gritted teeth as she search for her own clothes. "Where the hell are my pants, Bobby?"

"How the fuck would I know? Think this is yours though." he replied, lifting a black bra from the floor and throwing it towards her.

She glared at him as she caught it causing him to glare right back. They got dressed as swiftly as possible, not quite able to look each other in the eye, feeling awkward and guilty at what they had done. When they were both decent, Bobby opened the door slowly making sure that the coast was clear. As soon as he was satisfied that Sofi could make a clean getaway, she ran down the stairs and bolted out of the front door. Once she was gone, Bobby made his way to the bathroom and took the longest shower he had taken in some time. Unfortunately, the steam cleared neither his hangover nor his conscience. By the time he went down for breakfast he was feeling worse rather than better.

"Morning, Bobby." Evelyn sang as he entered the kitchen, ignoring his obviously hung over state.

"Hey, Ma." he replied, heading straight for the coffee machine and hoping that she wasn't in the mood for chat.

She waited until he was sitting and taking his first sip of coffee before she spoke again.

"Sofi not staying for breakfast?"

The only reply she got was the spray of coffee across the kitchen table as Bobbie nearly chocked on his drink. She sauntered out leaving him to clean up his own mess. As clever as Bobby was, he just didn't like to think.


End file.
